Martin Mystery : Pi Caso and his Mona Lisa
by Mall1987PR
Summary: Vivian Michelle, the new girl at Torrington Academy has re-entered Martin's life and attempted to win back his affection after spurning him in grade school. This is a conclusion of what may have occurred after the episode ended.


This is my second Martin Mystery fan fic. All characters belong to the creators of the series, Martin Mystery. Enjoy, based off of episode #59.

The heat was incorrigible and was stifling when the attempt at breathing was made. Martin could not believe that only a couple of days ago he was ignoring this creature's attempts, below him, signs of affection and now they were back in his room. His mind was hazy, and thoughts attempted to formulate in his head regarding the actions he and this goddess were doing, but were lost in mid-formation as his lips made contact with the nape of her neck, resulting in little moans of pleasure from her.

Their bodies smashed together in the immature but intimate artful actions of first time lovers. Martin groaned and breathed out, his breath feeling just as hot as the room. His hands moved tactfully from her lower body, to her back with one hand cupping her face as they merged together, like one, again, a soft seductive mew escaping her lips as Martin roughly caught her red ruby lips with his.

Her mouth yielded to his demands and opened, and they continued kissing until the need for air became a required fact of life. He raised himself up on his arms and looked down at her beautiful pale complexioned face, a hint of red now appearing across her face because of their actions. Her brown hair was splayed out across his pillow, small freckles covering her cheeks, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open slightly as their bodies merged together again. She was breathing heavily as well, the heat was probably just as stifling to her as it was to Martin as he dipped his head down again and captured her lips.

_Just two days ago, I was avoiding this creature like the plague. It's funny how life works out! By reading his diary she had been able to get the tickets to the concert he had been waiting over two years to see, that snowballed into this. _Martin thought, as his bed creaked loudly, attempting to hold together as their bodies merged and turned, resulting in the woman to be on top. Torrington Academy beds were solid, but they were not designed for the activities being committed on top of it. _His first crush, Vivian Michelle _Martin thought broke up as her lips tenderly met his, his hands running through her sweat drenched hair and down her back and wrapping around her warm to the touch, slender waist.

At this moment her eyes opened and beamed down starring into his hazel eyes. Her voice was a little stressed as she stated, "Do you love me, Martin?"

All movement stopped as Martin looked up into the eyes of the woman above him, one of her small pale delicate hands was tangled in his blonde hair, the other pressing down on his chest, above his heart, for support. The light from the streetlamp outside Martin's window illuminated her body as the heat became smug, and almost deadening resulting in the tightening of Martin's chest, making it hard for him to breath.

_Do I love her? _

Martin mind was conflicted so he chose to not answer this goddess's question. As his eyes remained connected with hers' he could see a light wetness join the sweat underneath her eyelids. _I don't want her to start crying. Why do girls have to be so difficult, Vivian Michelle rejected my affections in grade school humiliating me in front of my classmates, spurning my offer of love and cruelly breaking my heart. Then she came back two days ago, and attempted to win back my favour with ice cream, go-karts and affection. I had attempted to avoid her, but as everyone knows, the lure of the woman was too strong for me resulting in the situation I am now in. _

As these thoughts made their way around Martin's heated mind, the two continued their actions on his bed. He felt the pressure building and he murmured to her, as he then flipped her back onto her back his eyes holding contact with hers', his mouth nipping the tender nape of her neck again as he released his essence into her. Her legs tightened around the lower part of his back, one hand painfully pulling his hair, but at the moment he did not care and she cried out as her own orgasm shook her body to the core. Martin groaned as the last few spurts of seed erupted from his firing cock deep inside her. The risk of pregnancy was there, as this night was an act of spontaneous loving, and if that occurred Martin would accept his role, if it came.

He looked into her eyes again, almost hypnotised, and noticed the wetness around her eyelids again. She was breathing lightly, her warm breath caressing his chin, but he noticed it, her bottom lip was trembling slightly. She said softly, "Do you love me, Martin?"

_Vivian Michelle, the first girl he had loved but who had spurned him had come to Torrington Academy. She had read his diary, taken his friends Billy and Java hostage and then had attempted to destroy him and his sister Diana. Because it wasn't Vivian who had come to Torrington, but Martin's first creature capture the image-changing chameleon Venoso. Diana had seen it right from the start that something was weird about the situation, and with his sister's help Martin had been able to defeat Venoso again. So did he love her? Did he love his sister, Diana?_

Martin looked down at Diana's green emerald eyes, a small glint in his hazel ones, and a small wise-ass smile returning to his lips. He bent his head down and kissed her on the lips lightly and then whispered softly against her lips "Of course Diana. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my Mona Lisa, you are my goddess, and you are my everything."

Diana wrapped her arms around Martin's neck and pressed her lips firmly to his. When they parted for air, Martin slid off his step-sister and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. He nuzzled his face next to hers and finally a cool breath of air left his lips. He whispered tenderly in her ear, "Get some rest Professor Lame we have that Science Project to present tomorrow." A small giggle escaped Diana as sleep soon claimed the both of them.

THE END!


End file.
